piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Princess (merchant ship)
We need to provide a source for the name. Wikipedia also has a section on the Princess, but there's no evidence the vessel has ever been given a name. I believe it's fan-made, and so this article should be moved to "Unknown merchant ship" - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 08:01, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :This name is revived in Fluch der Karibik - Der Roman zum ersten Kinofilm, a german novelization of CBP by Wolfgang and Rebecca Hohlbein based on the original movie script. (I cab't wheather it is canon or not) El Chupacabra 12:12, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ::Interesting. I wonder, if it does indeed include the name, whether foreign novels are canon? On the Wookieepedia, it was claimed that Darth Maul's real name was given in a foreign novel, but is not deemed canon - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 12:24, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :::It would make sence to rename this article into Princess, replace the template with and give the novel as the name's source in the article. Do you agree? El Chupacabra 06:38, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure we even need to use the Ambiguous template. As long as nothing anywhere else contradicts it, shouldn't it be deemed canon? ---Wanderingshadow ::::It is for sources like the video games, comics and this novel, which do not contradict to the canon stuff, but which have not been deemed definitively canon. Not all things which do not contradict with anything else are canon - a fanfic for example can also not contradict with any other source, but nevertheless it stays non-canon. El Chupacabra 12:28, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Only if we can actually confirm the name appears in the novel - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 17:16, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::0_o How should we confirm that?? By reading it??? El Chupacabra 12:28, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::Frankly, yes. We can't just use word of mouth. We need confirmation - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 15:07, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Anyone here know how to read German? ---Wanderingshadow ::::::Ok, I found it out: the name was revived in chapter 5 on page 139, when Will is in the cave and see Barbossa holding the medallion, he remembers that he owed it and lost it "als die Princess im Atlantischen Ozean geentert worden war" (When the Princess was boarded in the Atlantic ozean). ::::::P.S. I noted that there are some errors in the book, the Interceptor and the Dauntless are identified as galleons and the Pearl's armament is given as 60 guns. El Chupacabra 06:25, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::Fair enough -- though I think we ought to add a note in "Behind the scenes" explaining the source, and its dubious canocity - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:06, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Another Princess I've noticed that in the PocketModel game ther's a pirate ship also called Princess, therefore I propose to move the content of this page to Princess (Merchant ship) and call the other one Princess (pirate ship) and make this page a disambiguation page. Anybody who disagreee? El Chupacabra 11:46, 9 November 2007 (UTC) : I agree. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 11:50, 9 November 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea ::Me too. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 11:54, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::Done. El Chupacabra 12:41, 9 November 2007 (UTC)